Bird's Eye - View (Er sieht dich überall)
"Wahrheit ist es, vor der die Meinung erbleicht." Prolog: Im antiken Griechenland herrschte die Vorstellung, dass einem Jedem ein klares Schicksal vorherbestimmt war. Bereits bei der Geburt wurde somit festgelegt, wie die weiteren Verläufe des Lebens eines Jeden sich zu winden und Biegen hatten. Durchaus konnte man durch Orakel, deren Seher den Vogelflug deuteten, mehr über das eigene Schicksal erfahren. Unabdinglich jedoch war die Vollstreckung jenes Schicksales, denn an diesem zu rütteln änderte nichts. Zu wissen was passiert, doch nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können, dies ist das Schicksal der Menschen. "Man kommt nicht in die Welt, um sich auszusuchen, sondern um Vorlieb zu nehmen." - Wilhelm Raabe Oft verliert man das Gute, wenn man das Bessere sucht. Als Raphael an jenem von Wolken verhangenen Morgen aus dem Haus trat, fiel sein Blick gedankenverloren gen' Himmel. Für gewöhnlich interessierten ihn die Trivialitäten des Alltages kaum mehr, als dass sie so zu sein hatten, wie sie es seit eh und je pflegten, doch diesen Tag als gewöhnlich zu bezeichnen war alles andere als bedacht. "Du musst es tun, finde endlich eine Geschichte!" Geisterhaft wanderten die Befehle seines Vorgesetzten durch den Palast in seinem Kopf. Noch vor 5 Jahren hatte in diesem ein prächtiger König der Fantasie residiert, doch inzwischen hingen die Mauern schief und von wahrer Inspiration war bereits längst nicht mehr die Rede. Die schlimmste aller Krankheiten hatte von Raphael Besitz ergriffen - wenn man denn in der Haut eines Autors steckt - und suchte ihn nun heim. Fantasielosigkeit. Ein einziges Meisterwerk war ihm vergönnt gewesen - ein Werk, das für die Kurzlebigkeit des Augenblickes alle Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte und ihn in Richtung der grossen Literaten zu verfrachten haben schien. Aber so schnell wie der tosende Sturm aus Lob und Anerkennung aufgezogen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verflogen. Nun jedoch wurde er sich der gesamten Folgen seines Rittes durch den Sturm bewusst und musste mit Schrecken mitansehen, wie die Wellen aus Neid über ihn hinweg fegten und bereits das Fundament, auf das der so lange hingearbeitet hatte, zu unterspülen begannen. Kleine Geschichten zu schreiben war keine Kunst - nicht mehr, seit er erkannt hatte, was eine Geschichte mit sich bringen musste, um den nötigen Anklang zu finden. Aber ein Buch - die Kunst der Bücher war es, in der so kurzlebigen Welt um sie herum, die einstweilen nur noch aus nichtswiegenden Datenströmen bestand, sich ihren Platz in der Welt zu sichern. "Du weisst was passiert, wenn du dir noch einen weiteren Fehltritt erlaubst. Nicht einmal du wirst dich dann noch vor dem Sturz bewahren können. Niemand kann deinen Fall dann noch bremsen!" Als Raphael durch seine eigene Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, schien eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm inne zu wohnen. Alles in ihm wollte geradezu aus ihm entweichen, er wollte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus seiner Haut fahren und das Weite suchen doch er wusste, dass er diesen Termin nicht weiter aufschieben konnte. Die Welt um ihn herum schien für die gesamte Dauer des Weges still zu stehen. Nur vereinzelt begegnete er einem Menschen und wenn, dann trugen sie die Mäntel mit weit hochgezogenen Kragen und hatten ihre Hüte tief in ihre Gesichter gezogen. Niemand schien an diesem von Wolken verhangenn Tag auch nur die Anwesenheiten des erlischenden Starautors wahrzunehmen. Die Schritte seiner auf hochglanz polierten Sonntagsschuhe hallten dumpf von den Wänden der Häuser wider und vermischten sich mit den vereinzelten Motorengeräuschen die über dieses Asphaltmeer hinweg glitten. Noch während Raphael die Türe aufschob wurde es ihm klar: Er hatte nichts. Nichts das er seinem Verleger vorlegen konnte, jedenfalls nichts das zu gebrauchen wäre. In einem Anflug von Trauer und Wut hob er die Hand und war bereits im Begriff auf die grosse Glasfront des Verlages "Willmut und Schrödinger" nieder zu fahren, als diese sich mit einem metallischen Zischen und dem freundlichen Klingeln einer digitalen Glocke zur Seite schob und einen Schwall aus Worten, Gelächter und Gähnern zu ihm dringen liess. "Ach Sie sind es, Herr Reichhart. Kommen Sie doch herein, Herr Willmut erwartet Sie bereits in seinem Büro." Das Lächeln der Sekretärin reichte gerade noch um Raphaels Arm langsam wieder sinken zu lassen. Verdammt - es hatte doch ohnehin keinen Sinn. Wieso überhaupt aufkreuzen, wenn das Einzige, was er als Manuskript aufzuweisen hatte, ein Haufen aus belanglosen und von Zweifel getränkten Zeilen besudeltes Häufchen Altpapier war?! Verdammt! Verdammt!! Wo waren sie hin? Wo waren die Worte hingetragen worden, die einst seinen Geist kultivierten und ihn zu einem angesehenen Schriftsteller hatten werden lassen. Die Hände an den Tisch geklammert, um das Zittern zu verbergen, galt Raphaels Aufmerksamkeit ungeteilt den Worten des älteren Herrn. Seinen stechenden und erwartenden Blick konnte er dennoch nicht erwidern und so dachte dieser schon bald, Raphael folge ihm nicht mehr. "Sagen Sie, Herr Reichhart, wissen Sie überhaupt, was es für Sie bedeutet, wenn Sie ihren Vertrag brechen? Sind Sie sich im Klaren darüber, welche Konsequenzen Ihr Handeln mit sich trägt? Auf den Zeilen, die Sie mit ihrem eigenen Namen HANDSCHRIFTLICH abgesegnet haben…” der Mann schien das Wort regelrecht auszuquetschen und man spürte bis über den Tisch hinweg seine angestrengten Versuche, nicht loszubrüllen “...ist in Schwarz und Weiss festgehalten, dass Sie uns 2 weitere Bücher schulden. ZWEI! Sie hatten 5 Jahre Zeit und das Einzige was Sie in dieser enormen Zeitspanne aufbieten konnten, waren vereinzelte Kurzgeschichten und dieses abgemagerte, vernebelte Wortgefecht, das Sie mir als BUCH aufbinden wollen. Ich habe schon vieles gesehen, aber dass sich ein Werk so sehr gegen den Willen des Verfassers auflehnt, kann nicht einmal ich fassen. Was ist geschehen, dass Sie, der ehemals aufstrebendeste, zeitgenössische Autor, mir ein so zusammenhangloses Ding abliefern?” Gegen Ende ging seine Stimme in ein melancholisches Seufzen über und er sah nunmehr bedrückt denn wütend zu dem Herrn herüber. Knapp in der Hälfte seiner 20er und doch schon ausgebrannt. Die Tränen in den Augen schluckte Raphael leise. ' ' 2 Wochen. In 2 Wochen muss er erneut erscheinen und bis dahin solle er die Grundstruktur für ein neues Werk vorlegen, ansonsten müsse der Verlag andere Saiten aufziehen. “Andere Saiten” stand in diesem Fall mit grösster Warscheinlichkeit für eine vertragsrechtliche Klage. 2 Wochen? In 2 Wochen konnte man nicht einmal ein Buch lesen und dessen Inhalt wirklich komplett analysieren. Wie sollte man dann bitte in 2 Wochen ein Werk aufbauen?! Er war geliefert; würde er nicht binnen der nächsten 13 Tage einen Geistesblitz haben, so wären seine Tage als von der Gesellschaft geachteter Mann gezählt. Mehr noch - würde er versagen, so wäre das der Untergang seines Namens. Ein Autor, dessen Welle aus Erfolg einmal zu erliegen gekommen ist, kehrt nie wieder zurück. Ein geprügelter Hund, der sich versteckt und nichts weiter tun kann, als auf sein Ende zu warten - so in etwa verhielt es sich mit einem zu Grunde gegangenen Autor. ' ' Zu Hause angelangt glitt Raphaels Blick erneut zum Himmel. Noch immer hingen dort die düsteren Ausgeburten der Fabrikschloten, bestehend aus einem Gemisch aus Russ und Asche, verdunkelten den Tag und beraubten ihn seines Lichtes. Die Treppen knirschten vertraut, und doch fühlte sich Raphael so unglaublich fremd in diesem Haus, als er gedankenverloren von der Türe in den 2. Stock lief und in sein Arbeitszimmer trat; Der Bildschirm des Rechners war schwarz und verstaubt, die alte Schreibmaschine seines Vaters bereits unter einer so tiefen Staubschicht versunken, dass die Lettern kaum mehr zu entziffern waren und nur noch sporadisch hindurch kamen. Alle seine Worte waren zum Erliegen gekommen und schon seit geraumer Zeit herrschte in seinem Apartment, genau wie in seinem Schädel gellende Leere. Früher hatte er regen Besuch gehabt - täglich gingen Leute ein und aus, hielten Gespräche mit ihm ab und tagten mit ihm zusammen über den neuen Manuskripten. Scheisse verdammt - wo waren sie alle hin? All die brennenden Worte, deren feuriger Atem die Leute angeheizt hatte und sie die Bücher verschlingen lassen hatte? Als er am Tag nach seiner ersten Publizierung aufwachte, hatte ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere beschlichen und kurz darauf, als er von seinem urplötzlichen Erfolg eingeholt wurde, liess dieser ihn einfach zurück. Immer weiter in Verzug war er geraten, es war einfach nichts mehr da, was zu gebrauchen wäre. Ernüchtert stellte er wenige Tage nach Erscheinen seines Buches fest, dass er bereits all seine Gedanken in dieses eine Buch gesteckt hatte. Dieses Buch, das binnen eines Monats zum absoluten Bestseller geworden war und nach nur einem halben Jahr in 65 Sprachen die Grenzen seiner Träume weit hinaus in die Welt trug. Dieses Buch, dem eine so ungeheuer brachiale Wortkapazität innegewohnt hatte, dass es alle anderen Erscheinungen jenes Jahres und des darauf folgenden regelrecht im Flug zerfetzt hatte. Aber es war eben nur dieses eine Buch gewesen, dass ihm gelungen war. Eine einzige Eingebung. ' ' Grübeln half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter und so beschloss Raphael noch einmal seine Wohnung zu verlassen und aus der Stadt zu fahren. Wer wusste - vielleicht fuhr er einfach weiter. Immer weiter bis er am Ende einer grossen Kurve ankam, jedoch nicht bremste sondern gerade darauf zu fuhr und zusammen mit seinem verdammten Buch in die Tiefe stürzte wo er für immer in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Gedankenverloren trat er durch den langen Flur und liess seinen Gedanken freien Raum, einfach all seinen Gedanken welche nun in wilden Impulsen durch seine Synapsen schossen und all die schönen und schlechten Zeiten seines Lebens Revue passieren liessen. Eine einzelene Träne rann über das Gesicht des Mannes als er die Tür aufschloss und die Strasse betrat - die tiefliegenden Wolken hiengen noch immer Unheil verheissend über dem Ort, während sie das Licht geradezu verschlangen. ' ' Klock. ' ' Irritiert wich sein Blick von der grauen Mauer auf den Boden zu seinen Füssen, wo er einen alten, lotterigen Karton erblickte. “Was zum…” genervt bückte er sich und griff nach diesem - vermutlich handelte es sich um die letzten Versionen seines Meisterwerkes, die er noch signieren sollte. Vermutlich würden es auch die letzten Zeilen sein, die er je niederschreiben würde, so miserabel war seine Lage. Bereits spielte er mit dem Gedanken, versteckte Wortwitze als Nachrichten zu hinterlassen, um seinen treuen Lesern ein letztes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, als er vom Anblick des Inhaltes ins Grübeln versetzt wurde. Das waren wohl Bücher, jedoch waren es nicht seine. Viel mehr waren es irgendwelche Niederschriften eines Unbekannten, eingefasst in weisses Leder und mit metallernen Lettern versehen “Die unglaublichen Fälle des T. A. Ube” lautete die Überschrift. Gerade wollte er sich des Kartons entledigen, als sein Blick auf einen Brief fiel. Eingefasst in ein schäbiges Couvert lag er auf dem Boden des Kartons und war ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht aufgefallen. Nun jedoch, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, schien es geradezu eine magische Bindung zwischen ihm und dem Stück Papier zu geben. Mit Argusaugen wandte er den Umschlag in seinen Händen und sah auf ein erstaunlich kunstvolles Siegel - wie anachronistisch! Seufzend zog er den Karton in seine Wohnung und machte sich über dessen Inhalt her. Zuvor jedoch, faltete er das Couvert auf, entnahm den Brief und las: ' ' “Diese Zeilen entstammen der Wahrheit, die für immer vergessen werden wollte. Sie sind das Erbe der Vergangenen. Niemals wird sich jemand an diese Namen erinnern, und dennoch waren sie einst Teil dieser Welt. Ich hoffe, SIE können die Last dieser Namen auf ihr Schultern laden und ihr Erbe tragen, ohne sich in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren, denn andernfalles wird sich ihr Name bereits in nicht allzu ferner Zeit ebenfalls innerhalb dieser Seiten wiederfinden. Hochachtendst: T. A. Ube.” ' ' Obgleich das Interesse des Mannes an einem fremden Werk zur Zeit niedrig bis nicht existent war, konnte er sich den Worten des Briefes nicht mehr entziehen. *Das Erbe der Vergangenen…* Neugierig taxierte Raphael einen der Bände. Was waren sie überhaupt? Jemand hatte ihm diese Bücher - nein, diese Bände dagelassen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass es sich bei allen Abschnitten in den Bänden um Ausschnitte von Tagebüchern handelte. Allesammt aus unzähligen Federn stammend und zwangsläufig miteinander durch diese Bücher verbunden, lagen sie wie ein uraltes, verwunschenes Vermächtniss in diesem Karton. ' ' Hätte er doch niemals diesen Karton erhalten… Hätte er doch niemals diese Grenze überschritten... ' ' Beinahe zärtich strichen seine Finger über das raue Leder des ersten Bandes. Es roch nach Kerzen und war bereits etwas moderig. Die Seiten litten augenscheinlich unter dem Lichteinfall und hatten einen Gelbstich erhalten. Auch das Papier schien schon mehr einem zerfilzten Haufen zu gleichen, denn einem wirklichen Einband und die Bindung knarzten Unheil verheissend beim Aufschlagen des Bandes. Hätte er doch niemals diese Seiten gelesen... (flüstertend)' ' “Der fallende Traum des Sonnenlandes und der Brief der Wahrheit” *Scheusslich langer Name - aber was solls'. Ich habe ohnehin kein Recht mehr jemanden anhand seiner Schriften zu werten. Dafür müsste ich erst einmal vor meiner eigenen Türe kehren…” Raphael stöhnt leise auf. Das Buch ströhmte einen unappetitlichen Duft aus, der wie modriger Nebel aus den Seiten empor stieg und über den Boden kroch: vermutlich würde nach dem Lesen wohl seine ganze Wohnung den Geruch aufgenommen haben und er durfte ordentlich querlüften. "Wenn es denn bloss so einfach wäre meine Sorgen wegzuwehen - dabei ist mein Vorgesetzter doch mindestens genauso modrig und zerfallen..." Verbittert lächelnd huschte das Titelblatt unter seinen Fingern hindurch und offenbarte ein fein säuberlich auf Schreibmaschien verfassten Text. James Seraphim Tomson, 1. Dezember 1941 “Heute wachte ich schweissgebadet auf, mitten in der Nacht. Ich versuchte es, doch dieser Traum liess mich in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr schliessen. Die Erinnerungen - sie sind viel zu klar. Manche Teile kann ich noch ganz klar vor meinem inneren Auge sehen. Andere wiederum scheinen bereits wie rostendes Eisen zu vergehen und wie solches spröde zu werden. Bevor ich nun also diesen Traum vergesse will ich ihn niederschreiben, denn sollte er - so stehe mir Gott bei - mehr als nur ein Traum sein, so muss ich ihn schnellstmöglich dem Ministerium für Sicherheit - nein, dem Präsidenten höchstpersönlich schildern. Ich schreibe diese Zeilen während alles um mich herum noch still ist. Wir haben zurzeit 03:40 Uhr am 1. Dezember 1941. Ich… der Beginn meines Traumes wird bereits unklar und er scheint mir nicht weiter schlüssig, aber ich erinnere mich, in einem fremden Körper aufgewacht zu sein. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir klar, dass etwas anders ist. Etwas… passte nicht. Es schien beinahe so. als wäre die Welt nicht mehr gerade sondern würde viel eher schaukeln. Alles um mich herum surrte, und als ich verzweifelt in der Schwärze nach einem Anhaltspunkt suchte ertasteten meine Finger eine kleine Taschenlampe… Sie war nicht sonderlich hell, aber der Lichtstrahl reichte aus, um meine Umgebung etwas genauer zu betrachten: Um mich herum zeichneten sich gewaltige Träger ab. Riesige Eisenträger, wie ich sie in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehen habe… sie surrten und dröhnten. Ab und an leise und wenn ich mein Ohr an die ebenfalls aus eisen bestehenden Wände legte, konnte ich ein feines Röhren hören… Es, Es klang wie ein riesiger Schwarm Bienen… Erst da fiel mir im fahlen Schatten an der Wand der Verband an meinem Kopf auf und ich hielt mir diesen. Ein pochendes Stechen durchströmte meinen Schädel und riss mich unweigerlich zu Boden. Mist, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ein Traum so stark schmerzen kann. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht wie für gewöhnlich dumpf und unecht an - er war viel zu real für einen Traum! Um mich herum konnte ich eine Art Abstellkammer erkennen. Grosse Kisten mit Emblemen waren darauf, aber seit ich mir an den Kopf gefasst hatte war meine Sicht getrübt und verzerrt, weshalb ich nicht weiter erkennen konnte, um welche Art von Zeichen es sich dabei handelte.” ' ' An dieser Stelle begann eine Passage, auf der eine rudimentäre und mehr als Suddel denn als Skizze bezeichenbare Abbildung des besagen Zeichens. Vermutlich hatte der Mann wirklich keine genauere Vorstellung mehr von dem Zeichen gehabt, als er es abzuzeichnen begann und er hatte auch mitten drin aufgehört, sodass nur etwa ¾ genauer schraffiert waren. ' ' “Ich verliere mich in Details, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Dinge! Nun denn - ich war also in diesem Lagerraum. Über mir konnte ich nichts genaueres hören, nur vereinzelte, sehr dumpfe Stimmen und dieses feine Surren, das jedoch nur von den Wänden zu reflektieren schien. Die Lampe in der Hand und dem Verlauf des Lichstrahles folgend erblickte ich nach einigen Sekunden die Schemen einer massiven Türe - sie war ebenfalls aus Stahl gefertigt! Ich.. irgendwas sagt mir dass ich wusste was es genau gewesen war, aber es will mir gerade nicht mehr einfallen was… Himmel noch einmal! Während meine Finger den Hebel nach unten drückten und die Türe sich einen Spalt weit öffnete ströhmte mir ein salziger Geruch entgegen. Ich… ich bin mir nicht sicher aber es könnte sich bei dieser Anlage um eine Klinik nahe der See gehandelt haben. Das würde zwar von dem Gesamtbild her passen aber es erklärt nicht wieso ich so aufgeregt war. Ich werde wohl noch einmal darüber nachdenken müssen… ' ' James Seraphim Tomson, 2. Dezember 1941 ' ' Ich bin heute erneut mit diesem Traum aufgewacht. Diesmal jedoch ist die Erinnerung noch frisch und ich erinnere mich klar daran, wie es weiterging! Noch während ich die Luke öffnete wurde mir diese Nacht klar, dass es sich wohl kaum um eine Klinik handelte. Viel mehr schien all dies zu einem Schiff zu passen. Einem gewaltigen Schiff! Was darauf folgte, raubte mir den Atem und liess mich erneut aus meinem Traum auffahren. Meinem Tatendrang folgend und orientierungslos durch das Innere des Schiffes wankend erreichte ich schliesslich eine grosse Treppe, welche unmittelbar auf das Oberdeck führte. Oben angelangt erkannte ich sodann auch, woher das Surren kam - ein riesiges Geschwader aus Fliegern erstreckte sich über den gesamten Horizont. Verzweifelt blickte ich mich um und das Letzte, das ich erkennen konnte, war ein grosses, grünes Metallschild auf welchem “Military Naval-station Per…” weiter kam ich nicht mit lesen, denn etwas hartes traf meinen Hinterkopf und ich wachte auf - jedoch… Ich leide aktuell unter starken Kopfschmerzen und allmählich beginne ich zu zweifeln, dass dieser Schlag nur in meinem Traum stattgefunden hat. Auch beschleicht mich seit geraumer Zeit - eigentlich schon seit ich vor einigen Stunden aufgeschreckt bin - ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl. Es scheint so, als lauere in der Ecker die ich gerade nicht ansehen würde, ein paar Augen, das auf mich gerichtet ist und jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgt. Aber da ist Nichts… ich habe versucht dem Urpsrung des Gefühles auf die Schliche zu kommen und die Quelle dann mit Licht anzuscheinen. Aber bislang konnte ich nichts sehen. Das muss wohl der Stress und der Traum sein, die mich nicht mehr loslassen. Ich werde heute in die die Bibliothek gehen und mir weitere Informationen zu militärischen Stützpunkten verschaffen. Ich weiss nun auch wieder wieso ich so dringend mit den Zuständigen sprechen wollte: das Schiff war leer. Vollkommen leer, als wären bereits alle darauf… tot!! ' ' James Seraphim Tomson, 3. Dezember 1941, Mittag ' ' Zurzeit befinde ich mich in der Bibliothek. Als ich gestern zu dieser gehen wollte war sie jedoch geschlossen. Ebenfalls folgte mir dieses Gefühl gar bis kurz vor die Bibliothek, dann schwand es urplötzlich. Ich beginne allmählich daran zu zweifeln, dass ich mir das nur einbilde… Jemand. Irgendjemand ist da - ich kann ihn spüren. Nachts, wenn ich zur Ruhe zu kommen versuche, kann ich es an meinen Fenstern knacken und ruckeln hören - ich habe schon nach Spuhren eines versuchten Einbruches zu suchen begonnen aber finden konnte ich nichts desgleichen. Dafür jedoch ein kleines häufchen an zerfliederten Federn: total zerrissen und verklebt von Blut. Vermutlich war es ein Vogel, der von einer Katze dort oben überrascht und erlegt wurde: dies scheint mir auch die einzig plausible Erklärung, was die Geräusche verursacht haben könnte. Wie dem auch sei: genug zu meinen Schlafstörungen. Ich konnte inzwischen eine Liste von offiziellen Militärstützpunkten an mich bringen: sie ist endlos! Seit 3 Stunden ackerte ich mich durch dieses Verzeichnis aber ich konnte bisher nichts finden, das zu meinen wagen Erinnerungen passen würde. ' ' James Seraphim Tomson, 3. Dezember 1941, Abend ' ' Auch auf dem Heimweg ist es. Ich… habe das Verzeichnis mit nach Hause genommen, doch noch während ich die Bibliothek verliess, beschlich mich erneut dieses Gefühl. Im Innern der Bibliothek war es noch erträglich gewesen - zumal es nie ganz abgeebbt war ausser in dem Momment als ich vor den verschlossenen Toren der Bibliothek gestanden hatte und unverrichteter Dinge zurück in mein Haus gegangen war. Zu Hause angelangt fand ich einen toten Vogel vor meiner Haustüre - Das alleine wäre kein Grund zur Sorge gewesen, immerhin gab es viele Katzen im Quartier und von dem traurigen Schicksal des Vogels war ich ja bereits zuvor durch dessen Kampfspuren in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Zutiefst beunruhigend fand ich jedoch die Blutspur - sie führte direkt zu meiner Türe und schien geradezu unter dem Türspalt durch zu reichen. Entsetzt schloss ich auf, nur um zu sehen, dass die Blutspur mehrere Zentimeter bis in mein Haus hinein reichte! Das… das konnte nicht sein! Das widersprach jeglicher Rationalität. Ich hatte doch abgeschlossen und meine Türe war ebenfalls zu gewesen, als ich wieder heimgekehrt war! Den Kadaver des Vogels habe ich entfernt, doch er hat so unglaublich gestunken, dass ich ihn sogar hinter dem Haus im angrenzenden Waldstückchen begraben musste, damit ich ihn nicht mehr rieche. WIDERLICH! Es schien beinahe so, als wäre der Laib in einem unnatürlich schnellem Zerfallsprozess dahingeschieden. Nicht nur dass - er schien auch regelrecht ausgeweidet geworden zu sein! Verstört schüttete ich das kleine Loch, in welchem ich ihn begrub, wieder zu und hoffte, dass ich so etwas nie wieder erleben müsste. Doch es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Vogel. James Seraphim Tomson, 4. Dezember 1941 ' ' Es ist gerade 17:39 Uhr und ich stehe in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Heute fand ich genaueres zu dem Stützpunkt, ich habe … ich habe alles zusammengefasst und als Brief an das Verteidigungsministerium gesendet. Ich.. ich will nichts mehr mit diesen Worten zu tun haben. Seit ich den Brief verfasst habe hat dieses Pochen in meinem Schädel an der Stelle, an der ich geschlagen wurde, als ich vor einigen Tagen aus meinem Traum erwachte, wieder zugenommen! Ausserdem sehe ich immer wieder aus dem Blickwinkel Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet - sie sind überall und doch kann ich nirgends auch nur eine einzige Menschenseele entdecken! Verflucht! Ungleich dessen, dass bereits diese Dinge mich allmählich um den Verstand bringen, scheinen sich die Kuriositäten von Tag zu Tag zu häufen. Immer und immer wieder kann ich es neben und hinter mir hören - das leise knacken. Wenn ich nachsehe finde ich meistens nichts. Meistens ab und an jedoch... ab und an, immer wenn ich wieder etwas mehr herausfinde oder kurz nachdem ich ein Gespräch mit Leuten beendet habe... Immer und immer wieder finde ich sie. Sie häufen sich bereits in dem kleinen Wald in regelrechten Massengräbern. Teils fallen sie einfach vom Himmel, dann finde ich sie wieder in meinem Garten, vor meiner Türe oder gar im Flur - sie scheinen regelrecht ein Muster zu bilden, denn es sind immer Tauben. Ich habe begonnen mich mir Bedeutung von Tauben zu beschäftigen. Tauben sind seit Jahrhunderten die Überbringer von Nachrichten. Und diese überbringen mir immer nur eine Nachricht - dass jemand - nein Etwas sie immer und immer wieder tötet. Heute Abend habe ich ein schneeweisses Exemplar gefunden - es lag einfach da - mitten auf der Schwelle zu meinem Arbeitszimmer jemand hatte dem Tier alle Knochen und Organe aus dem Laib gerissen, dabei jedoch nur einen einzigen Schnitt hinterlassen, aus dem ein blutgetränkter Zettel hing "praeceps"' ' James Seraphim Tomson, 5. Dezember 1941 22:29 Uhr - ich kann sie hören. Überall knackt und raschelt es an meinen Wänden, an den Fenstern kann ich zeitgleich ein Tockern und Kratzen vernehmen. Ich… was, nein - wer auch immer das ist: er kommt. Er wird in mein Haus kommen. Das Pochen ist beinahe unerträglich! ' ' Die Geräusche… sie sind verstummt! Nein - nein da ist wieder was. Es… es ist im Haus! ES STEHT VOR MEINEM ARBEITSZIMMER UND VERSUCHT DAS SCHLOSS AUFZUMACHEN! Herr, steh mir bei! Polizeibericht, 6. Dezember 1941 ' ' Heute Nacht um 22:32 ging bei der örtlichen Polizei eine Notfallmeldung ein. Die Anwohner eines Hauses an der ************ Strasse, Hausnummer ** in Washington meldeten sagenhaftes Geschrei und Geknacke aus dem Haus nebenann zu vernehmen. ' ' Als um 22:39 Uhr ein Streifenwagen hielt um sich der Sache anzunehmen, fanden sie das Haus leer vor. Jedoch schien es zu einem Kampf zwischen dem Eigentümer und dem Einbrecher gekommen zu sein, da auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt Blutspritzer und die Utensilien, die zuvor auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, nun auf dem Boden verteilt herumlagen. Polizeibericht 7. Dezember 1941 ' ' Heute Morgen um 06:56 Uhr wurde in den Mooren nahe des Lake Michigan die Leiche eines bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellten Mannes von Wanderern entdeckt. Sein Gesicht soll laut den Aussagen der daraufhin ausgerückten Polizisten zertrümmert und von tiefen Wunden übersäht gewesen sein. Auch an Armen, Händen sowie am Oberkörper fanden sich tiefe Verletzungen. Sie schienen von einem spitzen, konisch zulaufendem Objekt, das mit grosser Gewalt in den Verstorbenen gehämmert worden war, zu stammen. Die Ermittelnden Forensiker fanden in seiner Hand einen Zettel auf dem Handschriftlich “tacere” zu lesen war. Bei weiteren Untersuchungen konnte man im Magen des Verstorbenen einen Schlüssel finden - er musste versucht haben, ihn vor jemandem zu verbergen und ihn heruntergeschluckt haben. ' ' Medienbericht, 8. Dezember 1941, Staatsanwatlschaft ' ' Am 7. Dezember um 6:37 Uhr kam es zu einem gewaltsamen Aufeinanderstossen der amerikanischen und der japanischen Flotte auf dem “Militärstützpunkt Pearl-Harbor” auf dem die Navale Flotte der US-Amerikanischen Streitkräfte sich versammelt hatte. Heute Morgen um 09:21 Uhr ging ein anonymer Brief im Ministerium für Verteidigung ein, in welchem der Verfasser von einem Angriff durch “das Land der Sonne” warnte und die Zuständigen dazu anhielt, Gegenmassnahmen einzuleiten. Untersuchungen zum Urheber des Breifes finden derzeit statt. ' ' Raphael blickte fassungslos auf das Buch vor ihm. Die Tagebucheinträge waren wohl von dem Verfasser selbst niedergeschrieben worden, doch sowohl die Polizeiberichte als auch der Medienbericht stammten - wenn man deren Inhalt Glauben schenkte - nicht mehr von J. S. Tomson. Skepsis hatte von Raphael Besitz ergriffen. Diese Geschichte wirkte doch etwas sehr wirr und zufällig, geradezu zusammen geschustert. Aber dieses Siegel der Polizei… aus reinem Spass startete er seinen Rechner auf, wischte den Staub vom Bildschirm und gab in der Suchfunktion von Google “Polizeiemblem Washington 1941” ein und… Fassungslos starrte er auf den ersten Beitrag der Kategorie Bilder - es stimmte zweifelsohne überein! ' ' Neugierde ergriff von ihm Besitz nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und so begann er die folgenden Texte zu lesen. Alle stammten von anderen Verfassern und schienen ebenso zusammenhangslos und beinahe zufällig aneinander geheftet geworden sein. Einzig die Tatsache, dass in jedem Bericht ein beinahe unglaubliches Ereigniss geschildert wurde, eine Nachricht am oder in der Nähe des Tatortes aufgefunden und der oder die Betroffene entweder verschwand, starb oder verrückt wurde, zeichneten sich über die gesammten Aufzeichungen kontinuierlich ab. Den gesamten Tag und bis weit in die Nacht las Raphael alle Einträge aus dem ersten Buch, doch keine teilten bis auf diese Merkmale keine weiteren Gemeinsamkeiten. Da musste aber mehr sein - immerhin hatte jemand sich die Mühe gemacht, sie zusammen zu fassen und gar zu einem Buch zu binden! ' ' Kleine Auszüge aus den Berichten, zusammengefasst durch Raphael Reichhart: ' ' “Die Türe der Männer in der Mauer” ' ' In der Zeitspanne vom 7. bis zum 15. September 1955 hörten die Einwohner eines mehrstöckigen Wohnkomplexes immer wieder unsäglich lautes Getose zwischen zwei benachbarten Appartments. Daraufhin sollen leises gelächter und flüsternde Stimmen gefolgt haben. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde gemeldet, dass aus ettlichen Weisenhäusern Kinder verschwunden waren. Die Polizei war demzufolge in hoher Alarmbereitschaft. Während der gesammten Zeitdauer sei der eine Einwohner garnie aus seinem gekommen, während sein Nachbar vereinzelt nach draussen trat und grosse Mengen an Fleisch zu besorgen schien. Laut den Aussagen der Zeugen habe der Mann in keinster erdenklicher Form auf irgendwelche Fragen und Gesrpäche hin reagiert, sondern habe nur aus finsteren, zu winzigen Punkten verzogenen Augen und ohne ein einziges mal zu blinzeln die Anwohner angesehen, lediglich um daraufhin ein wässriges Glucksen aus seiner Kehle zu geben. Als die Polizei auf Drängen der Nachbarn und der Verwaltung wegen starkem Verwesungsgestank in die Wohnung des glucksenden Mannes vordrangen, fanden sie den Mann tot und von einer schwarzen Fäulnis, welche seine Haut zu bedecken begonenn hatte, in seinem Eingangskorridor vor. Sein Blick war auf die Wand vor ihm gerichtet, wo er auf eine den Vermietern bis dahin unbekannte Türe in der Mauer blickte. Diese wurde geöffnet, doch sie grenze lediglich an eine dicke Backsteinmauer, deren Ziegel neu zu sein schienen. Im Magen des Mannes fand man unverdaute, nicht zerkaute und rohe Fleischstücke, seine Lungen sowie der Hals waren bis beinahe zum Ende der Speiseröhre mit Blut gefüllt. ' ' Aus Bedenken wurde ebenfalls die Wohnung des seit Tagen stillen Nachbars gestürmt, was sie fanden überschritt jegliche Grenzen des menschlichen Vorstellungsvermögen: Der Mann steckte in der Mauer parallel zu der Stelle, an der auf der anderen Seite in der Wohnung des bereits Aufgefundenen die Türe angebracht war. Sein Unterleib fehlte, dafür war seine Haut ebenfalls von dem schwarzen Fäulnisspilz befallen, wie es auch bei seinem Nachbar der Fall gewesen war. Während man in der Wohnung des glucksenden Mannes grosse Mengen an - später als menschlich deklariertes - Fleisch vorfand, entdeckte man bei diesem haufenweise - ebenfalls später als menschlich deklarierte - Knochen. ' ' Es konnte nie geklärt werden, wie die Männer die Kinder ohne einen Durchgang zwischen den einzelnen Appartments in Knochen und Fleisch aufgeteilt hatten und wie diese in die Wohnungen gelangt waren. Ebensowenig konnte festgestellt werden, wo der Unterleib des 2. Mannes verblieben war oder wieso der erste Mann an seinem kannibalischen Mahl ertrunken und erstickt war. In der weiterführenden Untersuchung wurde ein Nebenraum aufgebrochen, der mit Vogelkot bedeckt war und in dessen Wänden tiefe Kratzspuhren hinterlassen worden waren. In einer der Kerben fanden die Ermittler ein Zettelchen, auf dem die Botschaft "gustare" stand. Desweiteren fand man ein Tagebuch von einem der beiden Männer, in welchem dieser schilderte, dass er und sein Freund etwas falsches gesagt hätten und dass sie jemand dafür bestrafe. Wer dieser Jemand sei, blieb ungewiss, doch der Mann beteuerte in seinen Schriften, dass dieser Hunger auf Fleisch erst aufgetaucht sei, seit er und sein Nachbar auf einem Kinderspielplatz eines der Kinder angepöbelt hätten. "Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, dieser Körper sieht einfach zu lecker aus..." mit diesem Eintrag hatte das Tagebuch geendet. ' ' “Der Mann in den Türmen” ' ' Am 11. September 2001 flogen zwei durch Passagiere gelenkte Flugzeuge in die Twintowers und sorgten in Folge dessen zu deren Einsturz und Amerikas Beitrit in den 3. Irakkireg. Auf Fotoaufnahmen von besagtem Tag fand ein junger Fotograph vom Times-magazin eine einzelne Bilderabfolge, die sein Interesse stark weckte. Sie Zeigte die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Mannes, der auf einem Stahlträger stand und völlig verwirrt aus dem Loch, das die Flugzeuge in den Turm gerissen hatten, starrte. Genaueres konnte man darauf nicht erkennen, doch seine Haltung verriet, dass es sich um einen Herren etwa um die 40 handeln musste. Im 2. Bild sah man, wie er sich abwandte und wieder in die Dunkelheit des Gebäudes zu laufen schien. Auch die 3 folgenden Bilder bildeten lediglich einen Bewegungsablauf des Unbekannten ab, doch im 4. Bild hatte sich der Mann umgedreht. Die Schatten des Gebäudes und das Flimmern der Luft, welches durch die Kerosinflammen entstanden, verzerrten seine Umrisse stark. Doch bei einer digitalen Nachbearbeitung konnte die Auflösung des Bildes soweit erhöht werden, dass man das Gesicht des Mannes ausreichend erkennen konnte. Eine für einen Menschen unnatürlich breite und bis zu den Augen reichende, von spitzen Zähnen durchtriebene Fratze blickte den Fotographen unmittelbar an. Der Fotograph wurde noch am selben Abend, kurz nach dem Berichterstatten an seine Vorgesetzten von einem Unbekannten Tier - man ging von einem streunenden Hund oder einer Raubkatze aus - bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzt und in einer Mülldeponie nahe der Stadt gefunden. Seine Augen waren aus den Höhen gerissen worden und verkehrt herum eingestzt worden, als wolle er nicht mehr nach draussen sehen sondern etwas in sich selbst erkennen. Vielleicht war es sein Versuch, die Augen für immer vor der Wahrheit zu verschliessen - vielleicht war es aber auch der Versuch von etwas Anderem, ihm die Augen für Neues zu “öffnen”. Immerhin wurde in seiner Speiseröhre ein Zettel gefunden... "videre" ' ' Raphael konnte es kaum fassen. Alle Geschichten waren, obschon unglaublich brutaler Natur herrührend, äusserst Kreativ! Zweifelsohne waren es nicht seine Ideen, doch sie schienen ja nicht einmal richtig ausgeführt, geschweigedenn verlegt geworden sein. Für ihn jedenfalls stand fest, dass er diese Geschichten gebrauchen konnte. Nur brauchte er einen Deckmantel - ein Motiv, unter dem er diese grausamen Schilderungen als seine Eigenen Ideen verbreiten konnte… lächelnd taxierten seine Augen die Überschrift des ersten Bandes 4 Wochen später erschien die erste Auflage eines Sammelbandes mit dem Namen “Die unglaublichen Fälle des T. A. Ube” uim Verlag, in dem Raphael angestellt war. Mit Mühe und Not hatte er seinen Chef davon überzeugen können, “seinem” Werk eine Chance zu geben, dieser willigte murrend ein, nahm dem jungen Mann jedoch das Versprechen ab, dass dieser bei einem Misserfolg dafür einstehen musste. Der Beginn des Endes ' ' Raphael glaubte nicht an Geister oder andere übernatürliche Erscheinungen und so liessen ihn die Schilderungen innerhalb der Geschichten, die er unter seinem Namen neu aufzog und sprachlich anpasste kalt. Dennoch keimte in ihm der Wunsch auf, mehr über den Ursprung dieser Geschichten zu erfahren. Jemandem mussten sie ja gehören. Und eben jener Jemand musste den Karton vor seiner Türe plaziert haben! ''' Auf der Suche nach Hinweisen begann Raphael die Geschichten wieder und wieder zu lesen, sie bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren und selbst dort, wo sie ohne Intention auftauchten, Verbindungen zu schliessen. Beinahe manisch suchte er nach dem Ursprung all dieser Gedankengänge und mit der Zeit erkannte er einen weiteren, gemeinsamen Nenner der Geschichten: alle Urheber berichteten von dem Auftauchen eines Gefühles der Beobachtung und des verfolgt Werdens. Ebenso berichteten sie in ihren letzten Aufzeichnungen stets, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielten. Manche drehten gar ganz durch und setzten ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende, ehe es dieses Ding tun konnte, das sie zu beobachten schien! Andere wiederum verstummten für immer, indem sie sich selbst zerstümmelten und anschliessend in psychischen Kliniken verwahrt wurden. Kalter Schweiss floss über Raphael’s Rücken als er sich in seinem Stuhl streckte und auf seine Nachforschungsergebnisse blickte. Die Nacht war still und aus dem kleinen Vorgarten hörte er das Rauschen des Windes, wenn dieser zwischen den Backsteinmauern hindurch pfiff und scharf an den Kanten gebrochen wurde. Der weisse Lichtkegel der grossen Lampe in seinem Zimmer zeichnete immer wieder unheimliche Schatten an die Palisaden hinter seinen grossen Fensterfronten, doch was sie nun abzeichneten liess ihn erstarren. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er für einen flüchtigen, kaum eine halbe Sekunde andauernden Moment eine Gestallt; Eine in dunkelheit gehüllte Person, die in der Schwärze dort draussen stand und dieser an Unheilvollheit in Nichts nachstand. '''Sie war riesig Mindestens 2 Meter gross, die Augen klein wie knöpfe und kohlrabenschwarz. Zumindest der Teil der Augen, den er erkennen konnte. Noch während sein Blick die Gestallt genauer taxieren wollte, verschwand diese. “Ich habe wohl zu viele von diesen Geschichten umgeschrieben und jetzt da ich müde bin spielt mir mein Verstand einen äusserst interessanten Streich. Ich muss wirklich endlich ins Bett!” Gähnend und mit knackenden Handgelenken streckte sich der junge Mann und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. ' ' ~ Tock. Tocktocktock.~ ' ' Raphael beschloss das leise Tockern an der Scheibe zu ignorieren und schob sich mit einem Ruck nach hinten, dann schlepte er sich mit müden Knochen ins Bett. Kaum 10 Minuten später lag er auch schon in seine Decke gemummelt da und versuchte seinen Verstand klar zu bekommen, doch er wurde diesen Gedankengang einfach nicht los. Was wenn… was wenn diese Person doch mehr als ein Hirngespinnst war. Wenn es die Person war, von der in den Erzählungen die Rede war und die nun, da Raphael in Dingen zu stöbern begonnen hatte, die ihn nichts angingen ihn warnte - ihn unter Beobachtung hielt? In jener mondlosen Nacht bekam Raphael kein einziges Auge zu, dafür jedoch schienen seine Sinne von Minute zu Minute schärfer zu werden. Die gesammte Nacht über lauschte er der Dunkelheit zu und suchte nach dem Tocken - doch es kehrte nicht wieder. Gleich am darauf folgenden Tag begann auch Raphael ein Tagebuch zu verfassen, indem er seine eigene Geschichte niederschrieb. Die ganze Wahrheit, wie Raphael Reichhart an seine neuen Werke gelangt war. Bereits beim Bannen der ersten Zeile auf das Buch vor ihm, setzte ein ziehendes Gefühl in seinem Magen ein und Unwohlsein ergriff Besitz von ihm. Sein Blick galt nun seiner bebenden Hand, die sich davor zu sträuben schien, seinen Willen gewähren zu lassen. *''Ich werde mich doch nicht durch meine eigenen Schauergeschichten davon abhalten lassen, mein eigenes Tagebuch zu verfassen!'' Die halbe Welt schreibt Tagebücher!* Den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er sich zusammen zu reissen, wieder Herr über seinen Körper zu werden - erfolglos. Erst mehrere Stunden später konnte er sich wieder genügend beherrschen um zu schreiben. Allmählich begann er zu verstehen, wie die Autoren dieser Geschichten sich gefühlt hatten mussten - das pure Entsetzen breitete sich im gesamten Leib aus, während man etwas aufschreibt, das der eigenen Logik geradezu den Krieg erklärt. ' ' Raphael Reichhart, 25. Juni 2017 '' Ich werde mich kurz halten - insgeheim halte ich all DAS für eine dumme Idee - der Sinn und Zweck meines Schreibens bleibt mir selbst unklar, ebenso worüber ich genau schildern soll. Die folgenden Zeilen mögen dementsprechend der Rationalität des Lesers widersprechen. Unabhängig davon sehe ich allerdings auch keinen Grund, mich davor zu hüten: An die Existenz solcher Phenomene glaube weder ich noch mein Umfeld - generell hätte ich mir auch nie träumen lassen, mit solchen Werken auf so grosse Begeisterung zu stossen. Ich wünsche meinem Leser viel Freude beim Erkunden der Wahrheit hinter meinem - pardon, dem von mir ausgebesserten, Werk “Die unglaublichen Fälle des T. A. Ube” ' ' ''Raphael Reichhart, 26. Juni 2017 Während ich heute begann einen neuen Teil einer Geschichte umzuformen und anzupassen, beschlich mich ein bis anhin unerklärliches Gefühl: Es fühlt sich wie ein Stechen und Brennen im Rücken an, jedoch nicht auf einer physischen Ebene. Ich verspüre es viel eher als ungute, beinahe erdrückende Vorahnung die meine Gedanken regelrecht lähmt. ' ' Raphael Reichart, 27. Juni 2017 Zurzeit fällt mir das Schreiben der Geschichten immer schwerer, denn eine unbeschreiblich lästige Letargie hat von mir Besitzt ergriffen. Geradezu als wolle sich mein Körper dagegen streben, weiter mir zu gehorchen erscheint mir jede Bewegung als Kampf mit mir selbst und ich kann mich morgens kaum dazu durchringen, aufzustehen. ' ' Raphael Reichhart, 30. Juni 2017 Seit Tagen hält dieses Gefühl an. Ich kann es beinahe nicht mehr kontrollieren und spühre bereits, wie ich bei lebendigem Leib einroste - okay, diese Äusserung mag wolmöglich durch mein eigenes Empfinden und meinen Hang zur Dramatik verfälscht sein. Aber ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass es mir alles andere als blendend geht. Ebenfalls werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ständig beobachtet werde… Raphael Reichhart, 1. Juni 2017 Ich kann es hören. Dieses Ding - es kratzt ständig an meinen Fenstern und lässt mir keine Ruhe mehr… Ich bete inständig, dass dies Alles meiner Vorstellungskraft entspringt. Doch wenn man alle Umstände in Betracht zieht und einmal von der Logik absieht - abstreiten kann ich es auch nicht länger... ' ' Raphael Reichhart, 2. Juni 2017 Während meines heutigen Aufenthaltes im Verlag konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich war ständig neben der Spur und habe zum Ärgernis meines Verlegers mehrfach seine Fragen überhört und scheinbar verstört um mich geblickt. Sie sagten, ich sei immer wieder für mehrere Sekunden wie weggetreten und allmählich beginne ich mir grosse Sorgen zu machen, was mit mir geschieht! Ich kann mich weder daran erinnern, was ich da gesucht und gesehen habe, noch will mir einfallen, woher ich das alles weiss: Aber ich kann mich daran erinnern. Es ist eine beinahe geisterhafte Erinnerung und wenn mir jemand ander's davon erzählte, ich ich würde ihm mit hoher Warscheinlichkeit keinen Glauben schenken. Ich bin mir darüber hinaus auch im Klaren, wie surreal diese Erzählungen wirken müssen, aber wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass jemand wieder von all dem hier hört und dieses Zeilen in einer ähnlichen Lage, wie ich es bin, liest: Lege diese Bücher weg. Gib sie schnellstmöglich weiter, an irgendjemanden, und bete, dass sie nie wieder zu Dir zurück kehren. ' ' Raphael Reichhart, 2. Juni 2017, 23:44 Während ich heute unterwegs war, schienen mich alle Menschen um mich herum anzustarren. Ich konnte ihre Blicke wie brennende Eisen in meinem Nacken spüren, habe gesehen, wie sie mich mit seelenlosen Augen anstarrten. Irgendwann habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und habe einen Mann der mich anstarrte gepackt und geschüttelt: “WAS WOLLEN SIE VON MIR?!” Als ich den Mann erneut ansah, fiel mir sein verwirrtes Gesicht auf. Er schien geradezu von mir das selbe zu denken! Völlig perplex stolperter ich rückwärts und bemerkte, wie mich die Leute jetzt erst recht anzusehen begannen - sie… sie hatten Angst vor mir? Es hatte sogar ein Kind, das zu weinen begann und sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckte, als es mich erblickte. Am Abend hatte ich dann Besuch von der Polizei. Wir setzten uns in das Wohnzimmer und begannen über die heutigen Vorfälle zu reden. Nach rund einer halben Stunde wurde mir klar, wie verkrampft ich da sass und als mir in den Sinn kam, dass ich den Beamten nicht einmal etwas zu Trinken angeboten hatte, verlor ich beinahe den Verstand! Ansonsten achtete ich mich doch penibel darauf, ein höchstes Mass an Gastfreundschaft zu wahren! Meine Stimme war rau als ich ansetzte und die Lippen bereits spröde. Ich vergass immer mehr triviale Dinge wie meine Lippen zu befeuchten... Der Polizist sah mich erschrocken an und fragte mich, woran ich gerade gedacht hatte. Verwirrt erwiderte ich den Blick “Ich habe ihnen doch gerade zugehört?” ' ' Kopfschüttelnd trat der Mann etwas nach vorne und sah mir tief in die Augen, er schien etwas darin zu beobachten. Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt er inne und ich zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen, sodass sich tiefe Furchen über sein Gesicht ausbreiteten. “Herr Reichhart…” kurz zögerte erneut, bedachte sich scheinbar seiner Worte, setzte dann jedoch erneut an. “Herr Reichhart… sie haben seit 5 Minuten mit geweiteten Augen auf das Fenster hinter mir gestarrt und kein einziges mal geblinzelt oder ihr Auge bewegt. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?” ' ' Perplex richteten sich meine Augen nun auf den Mann, der, ohne dass ich davon Kentniss genommen hatte, ein Glas mit Wasser in den Händen hielt! Ein unertrögliches jucken und brennen breitete sich in meinen Augen aus und ich kniff sie stöhnend zusammen. Ich… ich hatte es vergessen! Die Angst kehrte wie eine Flutwelle zurück und durchglitt jede meiner Adern zeitgleich. Wie flüssiges Eisen, das sich in mein Inneres ergoss und meine Adern verglühen liess - genau so ein Brennen durchströhmte mich, als ich unkontrolliert zusammenzuckte und zu schluchzen begann. “Bitte helfen sie mir… ich... ER verfolgt mich. In jeder Strasse, hinter jedem Fenster, selbst nachts, wenn sonst alles schläft, kann ich seine Anwesenheit spüren. Er ist überall und doch nirgends. Wenn ich an die Decke sehe kann ich seine Silhouette für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkennen, dann ist sie weg. Aber das Gefühl verlagert sich lediglich - es ist, als würde mich aus jedem Winkel etwas ansehen, solange ich es nicht zurück ansehe! Er lauert nur darauf, dass ich einmal die Augen schliesse und sie lange genug nicht mehr öffne! Helfen sie mir! Ich bitte sie inständig, selbst wenn ich dafür in eine Zelle muss, ich halte es nicht mehr aus!” Mitleidig blickte mich der Mann an und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Ich werde ein Gesuch einreichen, dass Sie Unterstützung erhalten. Aber das wird mindestens bis morgen warten müssen; Die zuständigen Stellen sind geschlossen und wir sind hier ebenfalls bereits ausserhalb unserer eigentlichen Dienstzeiten aktiv. Wenn sie sich so unwohl fühlen dann bleiben sie im Haus, bis wir morgen wiederkehren. Iist das für sie so okay?” Panik breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, ich wollte geradezu aufspringen und mich an den Polizisten klammern, ihn nicht gehen lassen. Stumm nickte er. Das war nicht er, der da nickte. Das war die schiere Verzweiflung, die ihn von Innen her durchströmte, seine Adern zum Kochen brachte und ihn seines Willens beraubte. ' ' Raphael Reichhart, 2. Juli 2017, 07:30 ~Tonbandaufnahme auf Mobiltelefon. Die Stimme hat von panisch zu ruhig - viel zu ruhig gewechselt. Raphael spricht beinahe monoton. Sein Atem stockt immer wieder und man kann ihn vereinzelt rennen hören~ (sozusagen eine Regieanweisung) Ich lag die ganze Zeit falsch. Es ist nicht nur eine Person. Er ist zwar auch immer irgendwo. E'r' lauert vor meiner Tür darauf, dass ich sie versehentlich nicht abschliesse oder sieht mich durch die Fenster an, wenn ich jemanden erzählen will, was ich gesehen habe. Aber es ist nicht ER, der mich überall beobachtet. Tagsüber zumindest nicht. Dieses Rascheln, das Kratzen und Knacken an und in den Wänden und Scheiben resultiert nicht aus seinen Handlungen. Das ist nicht er, sondern seine "Augen". Die unglaublichen Fälle des T. A. Ube - die Fälle entstehen weil er sie so lenkt! Er lenkt die Leute dazu, diese Fälle zu dokumentieren und er lässt sie dabei keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. T. A. Ube ist an Anagramm des Wortes Taube! Alles in dieser Welt folgt der Hackordnung und über der Taube steht die Krähe. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen - ich kann mich wieder daran erinnern, warum ich sie nicht genauer gesehen habe. Er hatte eine Maske getragen - ein riesiger Krähenschnabel aus Eisen - spitz und konisch nicht? Als mir dämmerte, was meinen Vorläufern wiederfahren war, bin ich aus dem Haus gestürmt; weg von all diesen verfluchten Zeilen. Und als ich so durch die Strassen eilte, fiel es mir endlich auf. Mir fiel auf, wieso ich nie die gesehen hatte, die mich beobachteten. Mir ist aufgefallen, warum ich nie sehen konnte, Wer - nein WAS mich beobachtet. Denn niemand würde sie in Betracht ziehen. Sie sind Bestandteil dieser Welt und fallen dementsprechend gar nicht auf. Sie scheinen einfach immer da zu sein und starren einen aus ihren seelenlosen, toten Augen an. Aber sie sind überall und ihren Augen entgeht nichts. ' ' Es ist nicht der Mann mit der Rabenmaskse der mir nachstellt. Es sind seine Diener. ' ' Es sind die Vögel. ' ' Der Maskenmann lässt sie für sich alles ausspionieren. Ich bin mir noch unschlüssig, wie er sieht, was sie sehen aber ich vermute, dass er sich selbst zu einer Art Vogel operiert hat: Schwärme agieren immer zeitgleich, viel zu schnell als dass es nur Instinktiv sein könnte nicht? Schwärme kommunizieren miteinander. Er lässt sie mich beobachten und wenn ich aus dem Gefängniss meines Schicksales ausbrechen versuche, dann kommt er und holt mich. Er statuiert an mir ein weiteres Exempel für meinen Nachfolger - und an diesem wieder und wieder und wieder. So lange, bis jemand sich nicht gegen das Schicksal auflehnt, sondern es erlebt. ' ' Ich kann ihnen nicht entfliehen. Er weiss immer wo ich abbiege und schon 3 Mal habe ich ihn am Ende einer Gasse entdeckt, wie er auf mich wartete. Er hat immer nur gewartet, dass ich die Wahrheit erkenne - dass ich endlich aus meinem Nest rauskomme, damit er mich ungestört verfolgen kann! ' ' Mein Name lautet Raphael Reichhart und ich habe nie an übernatürliches geglaubt. Meiner Meinung nach waren dies alles nur Hirngespinste die nicht existieren können. Aber… “Wahrheit ist es, vor der die Meinung erbleicht” Ich bin die Meinung und wenn sie dies hören, werde ich '''totenbleich '''sein; Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn '''die Wahrheit '''hat mich erbleichen lassen. Die Wahrheit hat mich ins Grab gebracht und ebenso nehme ich die Wahrheit mit ins Grab. © 2017, Steinwald Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit